chapter_rfandomcom-20200225-history
Halloween fest
Halloween Fest 2018 on Chapter R On Chapter R, more than providing you a great gaming experience the newest content of Ragnarok Online, we wanted to do something special for Halloween. Not an event, not a quest, but a festival. Indeed, just for you, we've built: # A puzzle quest. # An unique instance. # Daily Custom MvP FFA. # Hourly Miniboss on Halloween Map. # Special events for the occasion. # A second "hardmode" instance. # Many awesome rewards. Dates : From Oct. 19 to Nov 19. The main quest '''Disclamer : There might be a few spoils here, so be careful!''' NPCs list * Green = Innocent Children * Blue = Eremes the Assassin * Light Pink = Candy seller * Orange = Cuitella the Witch * Purple = Laboratory Keeper * Pink = Potence Quest * Yellow = Hat Quests NPC for Halloween hats only. LIMITED * Gray = NPC for the other quest Step 1: Find the Ghost warper : Morris - Prontera 181, 215 (Center, top right of the map) OR Philippe Brasilis 132, 321 (Just above the tool dealer, right of the warper) Step 2: Find Mr Jack, He will ask you to collect 200 Pumpkins. Reward is a Pumpkin-Head. Equip it, it gives you the ability to talk to NPC’s in the town. ''Note: I suggest you bring an archer to farm them, there is no autoloot on the map and mobs aren’t affected by spells'' Step 3: Find the Witch Cuitella, talk to her and choose “I am the ghost of a pumpkin.” Step 4: Speak to the Laboratory Keeper. He tells you that you're not scary. That's why you have to practice by scaring off 10 different child. You scare them by talking to them, choose any option to scare them. ''Note:'''' While searching for the children, speak with Candy seller and get the Famous candy. (Useful for a later part)'' Step 5: Now speak with the Laboratory Keeper. Spam enter (Option 1). Once inside, look at the table on the left and pick up Sugar Poison then keep going to the end of the room, read the book. Exit the area. Step 6: If you haven’t spoken to the Candy seller, go speak with her now. Top center of the map Step 7: With the Sugar Poison & the Famous Candy, go speak with Eremes top right of the map, inside the building. You will receive a Poisoned Candy. Step 8: Go back to Cuitella the Witch. Speak with her. She'll steal you your poisoned candy and die. Step 9: Go back to Eremes’s building, Top right of the map. Once inside, go between the bookshelf and the tomb looking thing and hug the wall. Now walk left while still hugging the wall and walk behind the tomb, you will get a chat pop-up. Enter. Walk up and speak with Nalur. Now leave the area. ''Note: Once per 24h, Nalur will summon the mighty soul of Halloween when you talk to him. This monster is ghost, with 1,3M HP'' Step 10: Speak with Potence, answer all the correct answers. Reward: Costume Skull Hood (Can be done at anytime) Step 11: Go back to Mr Jack. Talk to him and dodge the spell he is casting on you. Good luck! Reward: Halloween Witch’s Box. If you failed, go speak with Mr Jack again. Good luck Step 11 can be repeated every 24hours! =